


Mixer Mischief

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Booze, people looking to couple up, could there be a better hunting ground than a mixer?
Relationships: Drusilla/Spike (BtVS)
Kudos: 3
Collections: fandomtrees





	Mixer Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Joss Whedon owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for emmatheslayer in Fandom Trees 2020. Happy Holidays

“This is like the stars singing,” Drusilla murmured in Spike’s ear as his took her to an outdoor mixer on Sunnydale’s main street. It was part night time farmer’s market, part art stroll and part wine tasting. 

As far as he was concerned it was all perfect. He and Dru could mix in with the unsuspecting people who were there to hook up. Drusilla looked a picture in her blood red dress, and he didn’t need a mirror to know he was hotter than the southern California sun. Both of them would be able to pick up a ‘date’ or two, drink their fill and either leave them in an alley or propped up at one of the café tables set out on the sidewalks, looking like they had a bit too much to drink and had passed out.

The real problem was where to start? They all looked so tasty. He only hoped Dru didn’t get too rambunctious. She could go a bit crazy when she had such easy pickings, like a kid in a candy shop as the saying went. Spike licked his lips. He remembered the taste of toffee. Oh, how he liked those when he was alive. They were among the things he missed. It might be the reason he smoked now. It wasn’t just because it looked cool but because he could taste the bitter tobacco. So few things had a taste any more besides blood.

He kissed Dru’s cheek. “Pick yourself a star my pet. Enjoy it entirely.”

A beautifully sinister smile etched itself across her pale, slender face. “I will, Spike.”

He watched her sashay into the crowd, making a beeline for the opened doors of the art gallery. Spike scowled. Art reminded him of Angelus and it probably did the same for Dru. He didn’t want anything reminding her of that wanker.

Spike found himself a sweet little Latina woman in a bright yellow sundress. She tasted like sunlight. He left her tucked away by some hedges. When he came back out on the main street, he spotted someone he both wanted to see and didn’t. The Slayer was coming out of the gallery. Oh, how he wanted to dance with her and drink her blood. His first two Slayers still glowed in his memory. 

But Drusilla was in that gallery. He couldn’t just go racing in there. Buffy knew him. She knew Drusilla too. This wasn’t the best place for their battle, which would be epic. What if she had already spotted Dru? No, that couldn’t be unless the Slayer spotted her when Drusilla’s back was turned or there would have been a huge ruckus.

Fearing the worse, Spike slipped toward the gallery, preparing for a fight. Then he spotted Drusilla over by the wine tasting. He hustled over and slipped an arm around her. She looked up at him startled.

“We have to leave, ducks.”

“But Spike….”

“We have a Slayer around and I’m not quite ready to face her, Dru. This isn’t the right place for it.”

Dru pulled a long face, her eyes glazing. What did she see he wondered. She gave a sharp nod. “The stars do not favor you tonight. We should dance away with the shadows.”

Spike knew better than to distrust both his gut and Dru’s predictions. They made their way out of the downtown area. There would be other mixers, other nights for fun. And sooner rather than later he and the Slayer would face off. Spike couldn’t wait.


End file.
